Pepper Potts, CEO
by Eggs Benedict
Summary: Natalie Rushman is a very good assistant. Pepper Potts/Natalie Rushman Black Widow


Pepper Potts sat at Tony's desk going through papers and rapidly clicking at the mouse of the computer. She paused for a second in her thoughts, inwardly correcting herself. _**My** desk, and my files to go through_. She grimaced slightly. _And my bureaucratic bullshit to deal with_. Nice of Tony to have given her position of CEO, dramatically raising her position on the company payroll and allowing her almost complete freedom to clean up Tony's messes. Aside from more recognition from the press, she supposed this position wouldn't put her on any sort of pedestal in her former boss's eyes. Tony probably just got bored of having her around.

Pepper remained lost in her desk of papers, a windmill-like piece of modern art on her desk swinging back and forth in front of her. The door burst open with a flurry of commotion and she looked up to see Tony sliding his way in, with an uncharacteristic sheepish look on his face and holding a box of what seemed to be farm fresh strawberries. He was arguing playfully with Pepper's secretary, and she looked helplessly at Pepper as Tony barged his way into the office. Pepper shook her head and waved a hand at the woman, indicating it was all right. With a reproachful look ("Flora? Flora, that is a beautiful name, I'll only be a minute") Flora huffed away back down the hall, Tony shutting the door firmly on his way in.

Sighing, Pepper ceased her paperwork and tried not to look as flustered as she felt. "Tony, what are you doing here?"

Tony sat down in one of the two available chairs and placed the box of strawberries on the desk in front of him. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, you're busy, but really, just I, okay, I was on my way here and I, I couldn't imagine, and I…"

"Tony, if you say 'I' one more time I'm going to hurl something at your head." Pepper said, groaning.

Tony opened his mouth, shutting it again when another 'I' was bound to pop out. Pepper interrupted his train of thought again. "Did you bring me strawberries?"

Tony looked down at the box in front of him as though he'd forgotten they were sitting there. "I, yes, I brought these for you and…"

Pepper cut him off again, as the door opened and her new assistant, Natalie Rushman strode in purposefully. "The one thing in the world I'm allergic to, Tony, is…" She began signing something Natalie showed to her in a black, leather folder.

"…Is strawberries. Yes. Okay, see, now actually isn't that a step in the right direction? I made a connection between you and the strawberries. It may have been a wrong one, but I think that…" Tony stuttered, his eyes widened in surprise at the mistake as pardons poured from his mouth. He changed the subject abruptly. "Natalie? Natasha? Assistant, assassin, federal employee, you're like a triple agent, aren't you? I don't even know if you're real!"

Natalie swiftly looked at Tony, a look of steely wrath in her eyes. Tony clamped his mouth shut with a pop. "Right. Sorry."

Pepper chose to ignore this, standing from her seat to look through the rest of the papers in her assistant's arms. "Tony, if you don't mind, I have an awful lot to do right now. You're welcome to come back later for the rest of…"

"Yes, my stuff, I'll do that. Later. Come pick them up I mean." Tony was unable to form a full sentence apparently, and Pepper only stared at him rather blankly. "Okay, I'll do that. I'll take these with me." He grabbed the box of strawberries off the desk, a few of them falling out. He pushed them back in the box, popping one in his mouth. "Delicious, really, perfect and ripe. Natalie, strawberry? No? Okay. See you ladies, then." Natalie gazed at him with something of a cooly vexed look, as he backed out of the room awkwardly, the door shutting behind him.

Pepper signed three more papers before sitting back down in her chair with a heavy sigh. "Is that all of them?" Pepper glanced up at Natalie. Her assistant nodded, closing the leather folder with a small whoosh of air. She paused for a moment, standing firmly in her black heels. "Ms. Potts, is there anything I can get for you?"

Pepper couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "A stiff drink, I suppose. I wonder if Tony's expensive whiskies are still here in the office."

Natalie immediately placed her folder down on the desk and walked to one of the tall cabinets in the room. She pushed a small button on the side of it and a panel slid up soundlessly as a chilled alcohol rack revealed a collection of liquids in ten different shades of amber. Pepper laughed from behind her. "Ms. Rushman, really, I was only joking. I shouldn't drink while on the job, though I suppose it never stops Tony…"

Natalie said nothing, pulled out a frosted tumbler and dropped in two ice cubes. She chose a whiskey the color of browned sugar and filled the a third of the glass with it. The ice made a sharp crackling sound, interrupting the silence in the room. Walking briskly back to Pepper's desk, Natalie set down the glass on a cork coaster in front of her boss and stood back. Pepper smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Rushman." She sipped from the glass, swirling the expensive alcohol in her mouth. Her eyebrows raised as the syrupy, caramel notes covered her tongue. "This is delicious. Ms. Rushman, is there any subject you aren't knowledgeable in?"

Finally, Natalie allowed the corners of her mouth to raise in a rare smile. "No, Ms. Potts. That's why I'm here." She paused, seeming to think for a moment. "I'm here for anything you might desire. Work related or otherwise."

Pepper's cheeks colored pink and she quickly took another sip of the whiskey. What was ithat/i supposed to mean? "…Or otherwise, Natalie?" She took the liberty of calling her assistant by her first name. The tiny smile remained on Natalie's face. "Yes, ma'am, or otherwise." Pepper responded by sipping the whiskey again, perhaps a bit too fast. Pepper couldn't seem to make eye contact with her, noticing for the first time what attractive legs Natalie possessed. Her calves were accentuated by the smart, but sexy heels she had on, and Pepper's eyes followed an invisible trail up her body where a tight skirt wrapped around muscular thighs. A pale, pink blouse was unbuttoned just enough to reveal ample cleavage and a little farther up, a grin that was nearly a smirk. Natalie cleared her throat, and Pepper flushed red, looking into her glass and draining the remainder of the whiskey. She hadn't meant to stare.

Natalie took the glass from Pepper's hand, and placed it on the desk. Pepper made a sound as though to speak but Natalie leaned forward, covering Pepper's mouth with her own. Pepper all but squeaked at this sudden, but not unwelcome kiss, and her eyes met with Natalie's. Her assistant placed a hand behind her head, stroking Pepper's hair, coaxing her to kiss back. Although this was entirely inappropriate for the office, and for a working relationship, Pepper was inclined to respond, and deepened their kiss, her eyes closing softly.

Pepper felt a tongue pressing for entrance to her mouth, and she parted her lips. Natalie swept her tongue across Pepper's in an obscene way, swirling and circling, and Pepper felt a spark of arousal in her stomach. She pulled Natalie on to her lap, straddling her, and kissed her with full force. Natalie responded with a small moan, running her fingertips across Pepper's head, through her hair and tugging gently. Pepper couldn't help but break contact, wanting to touch more of Natalie's skin, and planted small kisses down her neck, into the creamy softness of her breasts. Natalie writhed against her, and before she could stop herself, Pepper began unbuttoning her assistant's blouse.

With the shirt gone, Pepper ran her fingers up and down Natalie's sides, feeling gleeful somehow at the goosebumps that prickled her skin in response her tickling touch. She reached behind Natalie with both hands, and unclipped her bra with little difficulty. As the underwear was tossed to the side, Pepper took in the sight of Natalie's exposed breasts, small tight nipples hardened with arousal and from the cool temperature in the room. She ran her hands over them, feeling the nubs beneath her palms, the silky skin surrounding them.

Natalie removed herself from Pepper's lap, standing her up and kissing her once again while beginning to undress her. She gracefully cleared the papers from the desk with a sweep of her forearm and guided Pepper with surprising strength to sit in the cleared area. Pepper sat back with her arms supporting her, as Natalie tugged away her skirt and undergarments. Reaching a hand, Natalie traced the smooth skin of Pepper's torso, roaming over her smaller breasts. She climbed onto the desk between Pepper's legs, leaning over to swirl her tongue around a nipple, and to pinch the other one gently. Pepper groaned and shut her eyes tightly as Natalie continued to play with her breasts, her body, not only touching and licking, but massaging and rubbing sore muscles in her arms and thighs. She could do nothing but accept the onslaught of warm and wet sensations all over her body.

Finally opening her eyes, Pepper realized Natalie had at some point taken off the rest of her clothing, revealing a muscular, toned body, not much different than one of a practiced athlete. Natalie moved her body up, their mouths coming together in a fierce kiss, and slid a hand down between them. Pepper inhaled sharply as Natalie's fingers played over her clit, drawing wetness from her entrance and creating a slippery sensation that began to drive Pepper's arousal to the top. She couldn't help but moan now as Natalie circled lazily with her fingertips, starting a slow and languorous pace. She somehow knew exactly the way Pepper desired to be touched, changing from fluctuating circles to pinching and squeezing the sensitive nerve over and over with her index finger and thumb.

Pepper's moans and breathy whimpers grew in intensity as Natalie did not let up on her passionate barrage. A few minutes of this and Pepper felt an orgasm rising in her. Her arms were wrapped around Natalie, hands roaming and squeezing the skin of her back, and her hips began to roll forward on their own accord. Pepper breathed harshly, Natalie's lips on her neck, nibbling and licking and with a tightening of her thighs and stomach, she was coming hard, bucking against Natalie's hand, muscles contracting as she moaned and clutched her assistant to her.

Natalie slowly removed her hand, bringing it to her mouth and licked the tips of her fingers. Pepper watched as she lustfully cleaned her fingers off, and had barely begun to come down from her orgasm before Natalie switched positions. She pulled Pepper more toward the side of the desk, and climbed off to stand on the floor. To Pepper's surprise, she stepped back into her high heels, and gained a few inches of height. Moving back close again, Natalie raised her leg as though meaning to straddle her again. Instead, she placed herself in front of Pepper so their cunts touched. Pepper hissed out a breath as her sensitive clit came in contact with Natalie's.

Natalie slid herself over Pepper's body so their clits rubbed together with every thrust of her hips. She moaned with each grinding motion, and underneath her, Pepper felt as though the remainder of her first orgasm was peaking again, being teased into another one. Natalie reached to her sides, grabbing out with one hand to Pepper's side and the other around the thigh in front of her. With the heightened contact, Pepper's orgasm quickly approached and she grasped Natalie's hips. Natalie increased the speed of her thrusts, their wet cunts sliding together with perfect friction, and Pepper cried out she came again, her clit pulsing. As Pepper thrust and bucked underneath her, Natalie came with a breathy cry, convulsing and leaning forward bonelessly against Pepper's leg.

Coming down from their high, Natalie straightened her body and peeled herself away from Pepper, climbing off the desk again. Still in only heels, she walked across the office while Pepper lay on the desk panting, and brought a warm, damp towel from a compartment in one of the cabinets. She gently wiped the towel over Pepper's body, beginning with her forehead, and ending with the sensitive skin around her cunt. Helping her boss to her feet, Natalie swiftly used another towel to clean herself up as well, and pulled her clothes on, pulling back her hair in a tight ponytail. As Pepper silently dressed herself as well, Natalie retrieved another chilled glass and filled it a third of the way with more of the same caramel scented whiskey, and placed it on a coaster.

Pepper sat down in her desk chair again and Natalie straightened up the papers on her desk, but not before wiping down the top with another clean towel. She picked up her leather folder and, tucking it under her arm, looked at Pepper. "Will that be all, Ms. Potts?"


End file.
